fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-14649941-20180808183836/@comment-27971189-20180815124644
... Did you know terms called "example" ? Fine, maybe they are example that is too good to be true for his third skill. Who's no good then? Scheherazade? Already tried it, her Arts Brave became really good just like when she's paired with Caster Gil. Drake? Already tried it as well, paired nice considering her NP effect and Pioneer of the Stars. Dantes? Already tried it; his Chateau D'If became star mine when dealing with three enemies. Musashi? Fifth Form + Crystallized Wisdom is hilarious at her Brave Chain. Archer Gil? If Ea having higher hit count, it'll transform his Buster Brave into Atalanta stars farming. Still expensive enough? I already tried it with EMIYA Alter, Sheba, Helena, Tristan, Nobu and even Caster Gil himself. If that falling into expensive as well, I already tried his third skill with Robin too, and it works good with him (as I expected) that I really don't know how you put third skill as mediocre while the debuff immune let my Gilgamesh see his second Ea against Surtr. My comparison with Gil is so that you understand. Both have high output, and good consistency on supporting their forte to the point they have no qualms going against neutral enemies, and that is reason why DW would have no issue letting their kit just like that. Fujino kit easily put Gil on shame, but Gil stay strong by very good at what he did and that's not limited to Servant Killer. I saw Sigurd have similar capabilities, at cost of more teamplay involved; as far my test goes, the price is worth it that I can say the only missing part is his amount of heal. Valkyrie can chip 1000 HP in no time that I'd rather see it heal 2000 or 3000 HP if they inteded to let him like that for long time. Then again, Gil gave no damn about survivabilites as long he can score good, so it should be not really a big issue for Sigurd too, who have skill to let him see more team option aside of skill to let broken team have moment of 'better' broken team. Compare to that, dragonkind bonus is icing on the cake that you can't really compare him to Siegfried just like that. I already said it long ago. Sigurd is currently the most technical SSR Saber. Mordred and Musashi, you can pick that Buster card as much as you want. With Sigurd, its not happening at ease-- not when you can have near-perma critical boost when coupled with Hans/Waver or effective active star-gen with Caster Gil/Circe, or simply turning Merlin's/Tamamo Arts Brave into strong opportunity with his third skill. So, if what you seek is something close to Mordred and Musashi, you're looking at wrong person. DW have no obligation to make him more understandable to you, if they have, then all current Servants will have High Speed Divine Words, because that is the most understandable skill for all players; He's late game Servant, not tutorial Servant from gacha pool three years ago. Then again, back then Instinct is stupid, now it see more use under certain team. Sigurd kit is still understandable, at least from my point of view, compare to Moriarty kit that requires fine tuning to finally see the result. Conclusion? I disagree with you.